AWOL
by WP
Summary: A new man enters the charmed ones lives. Especially Piper's. This is part of a series. Read the previous ones to understand this
1. Part 1

A/N: This is a new story in my series. If you haven't read it you shouldor this will be strange and senseless. Everyone else. Sorry I'm back to soon got bored. Hope you like. Oh, the song is A.W.O.L by Yellowcard.  
  
A.W.O.L   
  
Part 1  
Maybe it's not over yet   
Somewhere inside him there must be some   
New dream awaiting to topple the rest   
When he finds himself   
Feeling alive yet alone   
Maybe the best he can get is still out of his reach  
A man walked down the street, his insides quivering.   
  
How could he go through with it? But how could he not? If he didn't he'd lose everything he'd ever known or worse, he'd be killed.   
  
Announced a trator or weak.   
  
He'd humiliate Kristoph after all he'd done for him.  
  
As he thought about it, he should hate Kristoph, it was his fault things were like this. That his conscience was kicking in, that he'd killed, believed he was something else for so long.  
  
Now the only way to prove to himself and the entire underworld that he was still the same Jessi, he had to kill the charmed ones.   
  
It would ensure his life.  
***********  
  
Piper stopped the car, parking across the street from Paige's therapist's.   
  
Prue had an important meeting at Bucklands and they had agreed Piper would go with Paige today. It was a landmark in re-building there relationship.   
  
Paige got out ahead of Piper and began to cross the street to check in at the reception.   
  
As Piper locked the jeep and went to cross the road her keys just fell out of her hand. She bent   
down to pick them up and didn;t stand a chance as a jeep came speeding towards her.  
***********  
  
Jessi watched from the sidewalk as Piper had aproached the road, then he used his powers to knock the keys out of her hands.   
  
As she bent down he held his breath.   
  
She looked so innocent, not like a big bad demon killer.   
  
Oh god, the jeep would flatten her.  
  
Sprinting forward he wrapped his arms around her waist and threw them both back, narrowly missing the Jeep.   
  
He landed on top of the charmed one and found himself lost in her soulful eyes.   
  
He wanted to know her, he wanted to kiss her... he wanted to love her.   
  
He'd never felt like that in his 24 years of exsistance.  
***********  
  
Piper stared up at her saviours face. He was like an Angel just diving in and saving her.   
  
He had intense brown eyes, they seemed to be swishing with confusion. He must be freaked out by just saving somone from certain death.  
  
They both edged their faces closer, inend on sharing the perfect kiss when Paige ran over.   
  
"Piper! Are you ok!?"   
  
The man jumped up and helped Piper to her feet.   
  
"Yeah... I-I think so."  
  
Jessi looked awkward, "Umm.. If your ok, I should go."  
  
"Thank you so much... I... you saved my life."   
  
He shrugged, "It was nothing."  
  
Paige joined in, "No, it was everything. Thank you."  
  
"I'm Piper Halliwell, I'm the manager of Quake. Do you know it?" She asked.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah." Of course he did, he knew most of there movement or places of work.  
  
"Well, I'm working tonight and if you happened to drop by, dinner would be on me."   
  
Jessi found himself letting out a small smile. "That'd be nice, thank you."   
  
"No, thank you. Well, I'll see you tonight." Piper said smilely shyly.   
  
"Bye" Paige waved.  
  
Jessi watched them enter the therapists then walked away shaking his head. What was he getting himself in to.  
************  
  
Paige looked her sister over in the waiting room. "Are you sure nothing's hurt? We should go to the hospital and get you checked out."  
  
Piper sighed, "honey, I'm fine. I just bruised my butt a little. We're staying here, I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Ok..." Paige said not entirely convinced.   
  
"Paige, I'm fine. He was really strong and just place me down."  
  
Paige grinned, "You've got the hots for him. What's his name again?"  
  
Piper frowned, "I'm not really sure. I don't think he said."  
  
"Hm.. guess you'll find out tonight." 


	2. Part 2

A/N: First off, this isn't going to be like cole and Phoebe, you'll see why soon. and secondly A.W.O.L means absence without leave. its an army term but I think it works well with the leaving evil thing. Thanks for all ur comments.  
Part 2  
--Ran from the life that he hates   
Hoping to find some new beginning   
Abandoned the future they gave and   
Took away knowing what they would say--  
Jessi looked himself over in the mirror of the apartment he had moved his stuff into. He'd checked his breath, made sure his aftershave wasn't to strong, just like a normal mortal.  
  
Except he wasn't.   
  
Why was he doing this to himself, and to the witch. He couldn't kill her and he couldn't date her, so why bother?   
  
He knew the answer and it terrified him. He was attracted to her. Too her looks, to her power and to what she could be to him. So he had to go.  
  
He found himself thinking about what Kristoph would say if he knew. He'd tell him he was destined for so much, that he shouldn't waste it all on a witch, he should kill her and move on.  
  
He knew he couldn't kill her. He felt something too strong when he looked into her eyes. Her soul.   
  
It all ran so mcuh deeper though and he didn't want to think about it, but he had no choice.  
  
He was witch. And he'd been decieved since childhood.   
  
It was just wrong to be brought up thinking you were a warlock, a powerful breed at that. And to have the only father figure in his life be the one who corupted him and brain washed him.   
  
His once forgotton soul was telling him to run away from his life and start over the way it should have been.   
  
To become a being of good, make up for the evil he had commited.  
  
He had to make amends and earn redemption.  
  
Maybe he could begin on that road by feeling.  
  
The emotions that exploded in him after 2 minutes with Piper was more than what he had felt in his entire life. Well, emotions that weren't of rage.  
  
With that in mind he gave himself a final look over and left.  
************  
"Please, go home." Piper begged.  
  
Prue and Paige were grinning, "Nope, sorry. We just want to have a nice dinner here at Quake."  
  
"It's not even a date! He probably won't even show up!" She argued.  
  
"I want to see the guy who saved my sister." Prue said.  
  
"And it is a date. You two would have been making out on the sidewalk if I hadn't of interuptted." Paige added.  
  
Piper was now bight red.  
  
Prue started to soften at the sight of Piper. "Maybe we'll go get take out for dinner."  
  
Paige hit Prue's arm, "don't cave in to the embaressed face, fight it!" She said dramatically.  
  
"Too late, we're leaving. Our sister here should be able to go on a date in privacy." Prue said as she stood up, dragging Paige with her.   
  
"Awww, spoil sport." She exclaimed.  
  
Piper smiled, "Thank you, now, leave and get take away. Don't touch my kitchen!" She warned as they got to the door.  
  
"Have a good date, Pipe." Paige told her.  
  
"It's not a date!" She shouted as they left.  
  
Jessi choose then to enter quake.  
  
Piper took in his appearence.   
  
Ha had on brown cords, a diagonally strped shirt and a burgandy leather coat on.   
  
He had scuffy hair but it suited him.  
  
"Jessi, Hi." Piper greet him with a warming smile.  
  
Jessi approached her, "Hey." He was silent for a minute, speechless at seeing her again. "Uh... did you get checked out this afternoon? I should have taken you to the hospital."  
  
Piper laughed, "You're sweet but I was fine. Thanks to you that is."  
  
Jessi shrugged shyly again, "I just..."  
  
"Saved my life." Piper finished. "Come on and we'll get you something to drink." She said, leading the way to the bar.  
************  
Prue and Paige were watching tv with chinese food surrounding them.   
  
"Gotta love those spring rolls." Paige said as she had devoured the last one.  
  
Prue laughed then began piling up all the cartons.   
  
"So, how was ur appointment today?" She tried to ask casually.  
  
Paige was caught off gaurd. As much as they all tried she wasn't comfortable with talking about her therapy sessions or what had happened before she had came home.   
  
"uhh... it was fine. It was weird without you there." She admitted.  
  
"I told you I could have skipped the meeting."  
  
"No. It was important, I didn;t want you to miss that because of me. Besides, what happened with Piper took my mind off it and cut it short anyway."  
  
Prue put a hand on her little sister's shoulder. "Must have been scary."  
  
Paige nodded, "I crossed the road turned around and there was Piper, about to get run over then that guy just grabbed her. It was really close, Prue."  
  
"Hey, she's fine, that's what matters. And she got a date out of it." Prue said cheekily.  
  
Paige smiled, "Yeah, that's true."  
  
Prue grinned as a plan popped in her head. "Let's go get some ice cream."  
  
Paige looked at Prue from the corner of her eye then scrambled to her feet, making a B line for the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Prue shouted as she ran after her sister.  
*************  
"Ok, enough about me. I want to know about you. I don't even know your last name yet." Piper said as she and Jessi strolled hand in hand threw the park. It was a warm summer night and not too dark.  
  
They had been talking for a while now about anything and everyhing but Jessi hadn't offered anything about himself.   
  
Jessi felt nervous and led Piper to the nearest bench, as they sat down he looked her in the eye.  
  
"I need you to know that I really like you and every mintue we've spend together tonight, I've liked you more."  
  
Piper blushed, "What's this about?"  
  
"There's a lot to tell about me and I'm not sure how you'll take it. I'm not even sure why I'm considerring telling you about me, but I can't lie to you."  
  
"Jessi, you're worrying me."  
  
Jessi opened his mouth to explain when a fireball whizzed passed their heads.  
  
There were two demon's standing infront of them armed with fireballs.  
  
They both stood up and backed away before telling each other to get away.  
  
Piper looked at him. "Jessi, these are demons. There's no time to argue just get out of here!"  
  
Jessi kept his arm out, making sure Piper backed up with him. "I know, Piper, I'm a witch too. This is my fight, you have to get out of here. I won't have you hurt at my expence."  
  
Piper was going to argue when a fire ball threw her into darkness. 


	3. Part 3

A/N: Thanks for all the good comments. There will only be one more part which I'll hopefully hav up soon since there's no school for 2 weeks. :-D ok, happy reading.  
Part 3  
--Destined to rise above all of the   
Simplified answers they gave him   
Back there when surrounded by   
Love he could not make sense   
Of feeling alive yet alone   
Maybe the best he can get is   
Simply burned by fate--  
Jessi finished putting a large plaster on the gash above the charmed one's eye.   
  
She was still out cold but luckily there wasn't anymore obvious injuries.  
  
As he watched her in her peaceful state he felt sick. He'd already gotton her hurt because of his problem's.  
  
Piper's eyes flickered and her vision began to focus. She put her hand straight to her throbbing head to find the plaster.   
  
Tiredly looking at Jessi she asked, "What happened?"  
  
Jessi gently stroaked hair from her face. "A couple of demons attacked. One of their fireballs grazed you."  
  
Piper took this in silently and resisted the urge to question him on his past with demons and witchcraft. "Where are we?"  
  
"My apartment, it's kinda dank but I didn't know where else to take you."   
  
Piper took the time to let her surroundings sink in. It was dank an had no personal touches. Just bare walls.  
  
She began to sit up but as a wave of dizziness hit her she stopped and held her eyes shut.  
  
Jessi immediately took her by the shoulders and eased her up. "Slow down, you took a hard knock to the head."  
  
Piper slowly peeled open her eyes and looked deep into Jessi's. "Tell me what you meant before. How you knew I was a witch."  
  
Jessi dropped his hands to his lap and sighed, now was truth time. "I knew you were a witch because I've been watching you. I was ordered to."   
  
Piper was keeping her cool. "Who by?"  
  
"Kristoph. A demon and... he was my father. He brought me up since I was 3."  
  
"You're a demon! And you lied to me? This was all part of your slimey scheme!" Piper said in disgust as she resisted the urge to run.  
  
Jessi hated the hurt in her voice. "No, Piper please just hear me out. Let me explain from the beginning."  
  
When Piper didn't respond he took it as a yes and began his story.  
  
"When I was 3, a group of demon's killed my family and took me. I was brought up as a warlock, not knowing any of this. I believed Kristoph was my father but really he wanted me to protect him. I have the power of mimicking. It's rare, so I was a good catch." Jessi stopped himself to get back on track. "I only found this out a few weeks ago and I havn't been able to... to kill or even be in the underworld since. I was sent to kill you to prove myself but I couldn't. I saw how innocent you looked and I couldn't let it happen."  
  
Piper looked up at him with an emotionless expression. "If you're going to kill me, do it now." She said coldly. She couldn't let her hurt be seen.   
  
Jessi looked at her with pleading eyes, "Piper, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you get it? I couldn't hurt you, because I'm falling for you and it's scaring the crap out of me." His voice was a contrast of Piper's.  
  
She got up and threw her hands out, trying to freeze Jessi and stop his words.   
  
When he didn't she kept trying, tears building in her eyes.   
  
"Don't do this." He begged as he also got to his feet.  
  
"Stay away from me! How can you just come into my life and decide after countless years of killing, you like me and your good!"  
  
Jessi wanted to hold the woman in front of him and kiss away her tears, but he'd blown it."I didn't mean to do this! I looked at you and I knew you were special and amazing and you've proved that tonight! I've never felt anything good and pure but since this morning I've learned what that feels like... I want to feel that everyday... and with you."  
  
Piper let her tears flow freely now, she didn't understand why she felt so betrayed. "You've killed. How can that ever be alright?!"  
  
"It'll never be alright. Ever. But that wasn't me. That was all I knew but I've discovered my soul and my heart. I'll spend everyday of my life regretting those deaths but I'll earn redemption. I'll do it for you." He finished, holding back his tears.  
  
As he watched Piper silently stare at the floor he walked towards her and brought her face up. Using his thumb he gently wiped away her tears before their mouths inched closer, meeting in a soft, lingering kiss.   
  
When the moment of clarity ended, Jessi rested his forehead on her's. "Tell me you feel it to?" He whispered.  
  
Piper shook her head, a small sob escaping. "It's too late." With that she pulled away and hurried out of the apartment, trying hard to block out Jessi's anguished cries. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
Yet he knows he's the champion of the planet   
But he's told he was wrong for somehow deciding to...  
Ran from the life that he hates   
Hoping to find some new beginning  
Piper quietly entered the manor, hoping no one was still up. But unfortunately Prue and Paige were slouched on the sofa, looking like they'd been there all night.   
  
Prue saw Piper walk into the hall, "Hey Piper. How was the date?"   
  
Paige bounded out towards the hall, ready to grill her big sister when she saw the plaster on Piper's head and her tear marked cheeks. "What happened?!"  
  
Piper avoided eye contact. "A demon. It doesn't matter now, anyway. I'm going to bed." She said quickly and started for the stairs.  
  
Prue was now by Paige's side, "Honey, come in here and tell us what happened." She ordered.  
  
Piper tuned around, her eyes filling up again, "I don't want to talk." She said trying to hold her emotions in.  
  
Paige walked closer to Piper, her heart thudding in her chest as she asked the horrifying "Did he hurt you?"  
  
Piper's head snapped up, "No! God... no."   
  
She knew now she was just worrying her sisters and they wouldn't leave her alone until she told them what had happened. "Look, two demons attacked and I hit my head. Jessi is... He's something. And I'll never see him again." She turned again to leave but this time Prue caught her by the arm.  
  
"Come through here and explain what you just said." Prue said sternly as she led Piper to the sofa and sat her down.  
  
Piper ran her fingers through her hair then began to explain. "Jessi is a witch but he was kidnapped when he was 3 by a demon who brought him up evil. He found this out and hasn't been able to hurt people since and he was meant to kill me... instead he's fallen for me."   
  
Prue and Paige tried to absorb the information. They never really considered the supernatural interfering in their lives outside.   
  
"Then why will you never see him again?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper looked at her like she was crazy. "Because he's killed. He's killed innocent people."  
  
"But he'd been deceived and he has good in him. He's still a witch." Paige said like it was obvious.  
  
Piper was getting more upset by the minute. Paige was making it sound like she'd done the wrong thing. "No. He's... He has killed." She said again.  
  
Prue reached out and took her little sister's hand. "It's ok, honey. You done the right thing, if you think he's dangerous."  
  
Piper felt her insides squirm. She didn't know if she'd done the right thing. He as so sincere when he said he was good. She be lived him but the fear of seeing a murderer every time she looked into his brown eyes was haunting her.  
  
Finally Piper gave in to her anger, "Magic caused all of this! Stupid demons and witches. I never asked for this and all its done is hurt me! I don't want anything else to do with this supernatural crap!" Piper then ran up to her room, slamming the door hard behind her. She buried her head in her pillow an cried for her lost chance of love.  
  
Prue got up to follow Piper but Paige grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Leave her be."  
**************  
Jessi sat balled up on his floor from when Piper had turned her back and rejected him.   
  
His mind was reeling with his past, his mistake and his regrets. Most of all with Piper and he face as she realized he'd killed. It was burning a hole through him.  
  
"So, this is what you're reduced to."  
  
He looked up into the face of his carer and tormentor, Kristoph. "Get out and don't ever contact me again." He said harshly.  
  
Kristoph chuckled, "you know me better than that, son."   
  
"Don't call me that! I was nothing but a slave to you! But thats changed now."  
  
"Oh, has it? So you are now a 'witch', are you?"  
  
Jessi looked up with conviction in his eyes, "Yes. I always have been. When I killed... I didn't know. But now I do and I'll make it right." He promised.  
  
Kristoph again had a grin on his face. "You are evil, Jessi, that's all you ever can be and all you ever will be. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Jessi climbed to his feet, "No... you won't."   
  
"Are you going to set your witch on me?" He said menicingly.  
  
"Don't you talk about her."  
  
"You really have thrown it all away on some woman who's dumped you the second she found out what you were."  
  
Jessi threw out his right arm and expelled a continuous blue flash, like lightning that he had mimicked months ago, and let it flow until Kristoph imploded in flames.  
  
"I'll prove what I really am..." Jessi promised himself and Piper. 


End file.
